Shrek
. Shrek is a green ogre who gets annoyed by a Donkey Kong (Not Wonky Donkey) and has a wife named Fiona.People are scared of him. except for Donkey, Fiona and others. He is often mistaken for The thing in the corner which is weird because that has a different body shape. History Life before donkey Before Donkey, Shrek's life was great. He scared victims all day long one by one. He was so scary, even Weegee and Tom feared him. One day, Shrek found some Tubby Toast and ate it, then he spat it out, despite it being food, Shrek roared so loud that it turned into a member of the Tubby Toast Legion and Shrek ate the living toast. That's how loud he was. He grinded people's bones to make Bread, made a soup from their skin, shaved their liver, and kidnapped people and eating them. Oh, and squeezed the jelly from their eyes. many angry mobs went after this horrible beast, but none proceeded, as he was just too scary. Meeting Donkey Shrek was very terrifying. Meanwhile, Peach found a donkey and adopted it. but it annoyed her so much. So she tried to sell Donkey to Morshu for 10$ Donkey killed Peach and got away. He ran into Shrek, who was killing Somebody, and kept following him because everyone hated him and had no friends. He follows Shrek everywhere, constantly saying stuff Nobody cares about. Shrek tried to scare him off but it didn't work as Donkey was too powerful with his annoyingness. He still annoys him to this day. Fiona Little did he know, Everybody, including Donkey himself invaded his swamp, so he killed all of them. He then (Somehow) knew that a girl named Fiona was locked in a tower, and went to rescue her and succeeded. Then Fiona, For some ridiculously reason, decided to marry the ogre. Some N00b named Lord Farquaad tried to marry her, but got eaten by a Dragon, who Donkey was on top of. Lord Farquaad An Idiot named Farquaad tried to steal Fiona from Shrek, but then he grinded his bones and made bread and stole all his pizza then stole his girlfriend. His movies In 2001, Dreamworks made a movie called Shrek and it's about him getting annoyed by a Donkey Kong while they meet up with Lord Farquaad on a quest to get Fiona. In a shellnut, it's just a bunch of fairy tale characters spitting out pop culture references. After that, they milked the shit out of shit with 3 sequels, and they weren't that bad. Marrying Shrek later married Adolf Hitler and they had a child named King Pig. Death One day, King Pig was pooping lightbulbs with a dog named Smile Dog. Shrek got scared and roared at Smile Dog. 666 seconds later, Smile Dog stabbed Shrek in the heart and she died. Funeral Shrek's funeral had nobody because Shrek is hideous with the exception of Pepsiman, who decided to revive him due to wanting to make him a hero. Revival Shrek was resurrected by a Pepsi-loving being known as Pepsiman using his Pepsi magic. Pepsiman also made Shrek a hero rather than a villain intentionally. They both had a plan to stop an evil mathematician known as Googolplex and his empire known as the Satanist Empire. Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Awesome People Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Evil Category:Idiots Category:Losers Category:Fat people Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Guys Category:Dead guys Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Movies Category:Trolls Category:Unsafe for adults Category:Extremely unsafe for kids and adults ever Category:Unsafe for SJWs Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Epics Category:Members of the Pepsi Republic Category:MEMBERS OF THE GALAXY POLICE Category:Holy Trinity